Knochenwald: Leben und Tod
Thomas Schumann konnte seinen Verfolger nicht mehr sehen, aber er spürte dennoch, dass dieser unscheinbare, braunhaarige Mann im Anzug ihm noch immer auf den Fersen war. Er würde ihm nicht verzeihen, dass Schumann nicht auf seinen geplanten Giftanschlag hereingefallen war und jetzt nicht im Begriff war, langsam aber sicher an der Strahlenkrankheit zu verrecken. Schumanns Lungen brannten, während seine Füße förmlich über den Asphalt flogen und er gerade wie vom Teufel verfolgt um eine Straßenecke bog. Draußen war es Nacht, und es waren nur wenige Menschen auf den Straßen unterwegs. Schumann wusste auch den Grund dafür. Viele Menschen hatten sich ängstlich in ihren Häusern verbarrikadiert und gingen höchstens raus, um sich mit „MannaRed“ oder – was inzwischen eher die Ausnahme war – mit normalen Lebensmitteln zu versorgen. Alle, die nicht aus Hunger das Haus verließen, taten dies, um zu protestieren. Nicht jeder war mit dem Staatsstreich einverstanden, der gerade stattfand. Die Ermordung des Oppositionsführers „Rademann“ hatte sicher nicht dazu beigetragen, dass die Menge, die sich vor dem Reichstag versammelt hatte, sich beruhigte. Schumann hatte gehörigen Respekt vor diesen Menschen, denn die neue Regierung schreckte nicht unbedingt vor tödlicher Gewalt zurück, und gleichzeitig gab es Berichte, dass sich eine ganze Horde Untoter von Norden her auf die Stadt zubewegte. Trotzdem hörte er bereits die trotzigen Rufe tausender Menschen, genauso wie die geschrienen Kommandos der Polizeikräfte. Kurz darauf aber drang etwas viel Beunruhigenderes an seine Ohren: Schritte. Schumann war kein Kämpfer, aber als erfahrener Reporter, der auch oft in gefährlicheren Milieus recherchiert hatte, hatte er ein instinktives Gespür für Gefahren bekommen. Das und seine recht ordentlichen Reflexe ließen ihn einen schnellen Schritt zur Seite machen, und sie waren auch der Grund, warum ihn die Kugel des Killers knapp verfehlte. Ein Mann, der auf der anderen Straßenseite gerade eine ganze Kiste „MannaRed“ aus dem Kofferraum holte, ließ sie vor Schreck fallen und versteckte sich zitternd hinter seinem Wagen. Das inzwischen sehr teure Getränk fiel dabei auf den Boden und die meisten Flaschen zerbrachen klirrend. Dabei bildete sich eine große, rote Lache auf dem Bürgersteig, die entfernt an Blut erinnerte. Gleichzeitig breitete sich ein würziger, verführerischer Duft aus, den selbst Schumann noch wahrnehmen konnte, während er wie ein Kaninchen im Zickzack lief, um den weiteren Schüssen auszuweichen. Er hatte nur eine Chance: Er musste die Menge der Demonstranten erreichen. Also verschwendete er keine Zeit damit, sich nach seinem Verfolger umzudrehen, sondern rannte so schnell, wie es seine Erschöpfung zuließ, in Richtung der lärmenden Menge, die bereits am Ende der Straße auf ihn warten würde. Dabei versuchte er, so unberechenbar wie möglich zu laufen, um dem Killer ein möglich schlechtes Ziel zu bieten. Zuerst schien das auch sehr gut zu funktionieren. Kugel um Kugel flog an ihm vorbei, während er bereits die Sicherheit verheißenden Menschenmassen erkennen konnte. Sein Atem brannte nun bei jedem Atemzug wie Feuer, und seine Beine fühlten sich wie aus Pudding an, aber das war nicht das eigentliche Problem. Was ihn wirklich in Schwierigkeiten brachte, waren seine wilden Ausweichmanöver. Kurz nachdem er die letzte Straßenkreuzung vor seinem Ziel passiert hatte, geriet er ins Straucheln und fiel schmerzhaft auf den Boden, wobei seine Handflächen fast gänzlich aufgerissen wurden, seine dünne Hose sich komplett auflöste und beide Knie ebenfalls den Großteil ihrer Haut verloren. Als Schumann aber daraufhin blutend im nassen und schmutzigen Asphalt lag, spielten die Schmerzen keine Rolle. Er wusste, dass nun sein Tod auf ihn wartete. Der Killer war wild entschlossen, ihn auszuschalten, und nachdem die subtilere Methode gescheitert war, folgte er hierzu wohl einfach Plan B: Nackter Gewalt. Und Schumann hatte nun keine Möglichkeit mehr, ihm auszuweichen. Während sich diese Sekundenbruchteile zu Unendlichkeiten dehnten, dachte er daran, dass er sterben würde, ohne dass Anna an seiner Seite war. Mehr noch. Sie würde ihn hassen und als einen verräterischen und treulosen Kerl in Erinnerung behalten, bis sie ihn irgendwann völlig vergessen haben würde, und das schmerzte noch mehr als seine vielen Schürfwunden. Als er einen weiteren Schuss hörte, erwartete er sein Ende. Aber es kam nicht. Schumann war bei aller Erleichterung verwirrt. Hatte der Mann ihn verfehlt, obwohl er hilflos auf dem Boden lag? Plötzlich stieg der intensive Geruch von Urin in seine Nase. Da er sich trotz seiner Todesangst nicht eingenässt hatte, wusste er genau, dass er nicht von ihm selbst stammen konnte. Unsicher blickte er auf und sah eine Gruppe von fünf Knochenzombies, die anscheinend aus der Seitenstraße gekommen waren. Einer von ihnen musste die Kugel aufgefangen waren, die ihm gegolten hatte. Aber an den Knochenzungen, die bereits gierig aus ihren Münder hingen, merkte er, dass das keine Absicht gewesen war. Sie waren nicht seine Freunde, auch wenn sie offensichtlich ganz begierig darauf waren, ihn in ihren Freundeskreis aufzunehmen. Einer von ihnen, ein junger Mann mit kurzen blonden Haaren und Kapuzenpulli, beugte sich bereits herunter, wahrscheinlich, um ihn zu packen und an seinen Mund gelangen zu können. Ein weiterer Schuss wurde abgefeuert und traf den Blonden in die Brust, was ihn aber kaum störte. Bald würde der Untote ihn erreicht haben, und auch wenn Schumann sich mit seinem Tod einigermaßen abgefunden hatte, so galt das nicht für eine Existenz als solch eine Abscheulichkeit. Er mobilisierte noch einmal alle Kraftreserven, stemmte sich unter Schmerzen hoch und schaffte es, der zupackenden Hand um Haaresbreite zu entgehen. Nun griffen auch die anderen Untoten nach ihm, und einer brachte sogar seine Zunge zum Einsatz, die knapp an Schumanns Ohr vorbeirauschte, ihn aber – so hoffte er zumindest – nicht erwischt hatte. Taumelnd stolperte er vorwärts und zählte dabei darauf, dass seine Verfolger miteinander beschäftigt sein würden. Und tatsächlich hielt ihn niemand auf, bis er endlich in die Menge der Protestierenden eintauchte. Soweit er es einschätzen konnte, waren hier sicher mehr als zehntausend Menschen versammelt. Vielleicht auch Zwanzigtausend. Viele von ihnen hielten Transparente hoch, auf denen Dinge standen wie: „MannaRed ist Gift!“, „Jagt die Monster aus dem Parlament!“, „Kein Fußbreit den Faschisten!“, „Ihr seid die wahren Ungeheuer!“ und „Rache für Stefan Rademann!“ Viele der Demonstranten hatten gerötete Augen von Tränengas oder Prellungen, blaue Flecke oder sogar Brüche vom Einsatz der Schlagstöcke der Polizisten, die ebenfalls zu Tausenden rund um die Menge positioniert waren. Eine Frau mittleren Alters lag mit Tränen in den Augen und einem unnatürlich abstehenden Arm auf den Boden. Schumann, der ihre Qualen trotz seiner eigenen Notlage nicht mit ansehen konnte, half ihr auf, indem er ihren gesunden Arm ergriff und sie in eine aufrechte Haltung zog. Sie bedankte sich überschwänglich bei ihm, aber er drängelte sich schon weiter vorwärts. Er hatte keine Zeit zu verlieren. Hinter ihm war nicht nur ein Auftragskiller, sondern auch eine Gruppe von Knochenzombies her. Plötzlich hörte er eine laute Stimme. „Hier spricht die Polizei. Begeben sie sich sofort wieder in ihre Häuser, oder wir werden das Feuer eröffnen.“ Schumann sah, wie der ein oder andere aus der Menge tatsächlich den Heimweg antrat. Aber die überwältigende Mehrheit blieb unbeeindruckt stehen und fing an zu rufen: „Nicht ein Stück. Wir weichen nicht zurück.“ Plötzlich packe ihn jemand an der Schulter. Erschrocken drehte er sich um und blickte in das Gesicht einer jungen Frau mit Dreadlocks. „Sie sind doch Thomas Schumann. Der Journalist.“ schrie sie, um sich über die Sprechchöre hinweg Gehör zu verschaffen. Woher kannte sie ihn? Selbst wenn sie sich für Politik interessierte, was ja offensichtlich war; er war nun nicht unbedingt der Typ, der in allen Talkshows zu Gast war. Als sie die Verblüffung auf seinem Gesicht erkannte, beantworte die Unbekannte seine unausgesprochene Frage. „Die haben sie im Fernsehen öffentlich an den Pranger gestellt und ein Kopfgeld auf sie ausgesetzt. Sie haben behauptet, dass sie ein Kinderschänder, Drogendealer, Mörder und Vergewaltiger wären, der sich seiner gerechten Strafe entzieht. Außerdem würden sie Menschen an die Monster verfüttern und dafür von ihnen besondere Kräfte erhalten.“ „Was!?“ fragte Schumann verblüfft, der viel zu überrumpelt war, um zu behaupten, dass er jemand anderes sei und sie ihn einfach nur verwechselt hätte. Er machte sich innerlich bereit, sein Leben zu verteidigen, auch wenn ihm das nicht viel nützen würde. „Keine Angst! Ich glaube diesen Schwachsinn nicht, auch wenn es einige sicher tun. Leider gibt es sehr viel dumme Menschen auf der Welt, und die Story wird im Netz, im Fernsehen und in allen Zeitungen verbreitet. Wenn Lügen nur häufig genug wiederholt und laut genug herausgeschrien werden, bleibt es nicht aus, dass einige darauf hereinfallen. Aber ich weiß, wo sie in Sicherheit sind. Mein Name ist übrigens Lisa.“ Schumann war wie paralysiert. Warum zum Teufel sollten die so etwas behaupten? Einen Killer auf ihn anzusetzen war eine Sache, aber solche absurden und völlig bescheuerten Vorwürfe konnte doch keiner glauben. Andererseits hatten Menschen schon ganz andere Dinge geglaubt. Das wusste er nur zu gut. Blieb allerdings immer noch die Frage, warum sie so ein Theater um ihn veranstalteten. Er war doch kein Widerstandskämpfer, sondern nur ein Journalist, der ein paar Sachen öffentlich gemacht hat. Auf der anderen Seite hatte man die Enthüllungen von Edward Snowden ja auch nicht auf die leichte Schulter genommen. In diesem Moment geschahen zwei Dinge zugleich. Die Polizisten begannen tatsächlich damit, mit scharfer Munition in die Menge zu feuern. Und aus der Straße, aus der Schumann gekommen war, strömten hunderte von Gestalten, bei denen Schumann schon an ihren Bewegungen erkannte, dass es sich nicht um Menschen handeln konnte. Wenige Augenblicke später hatte sich die gesamte Umgebung in ein Meer des Chaos verwandelt. Frauen und Männer jeden Alters gingen mit Schussverletzungen zu Boden, andere wurden in Panik niedergetrampelt. Einige der Polizisten, die sich angesichts dieser Barbarei auf die Seite der Demonstranten stellen wollten, wurden ebenfalls von ihren Kollege erschossen. „Schießt auf die Zombies!“ schrieen einige der Demonstranten verzweifelt in Richtung der Polizisten. „Die Zombies kommen!“. Doch dafür ernteten auch sie nur Kugeln. Eine Szene würde Schumann nie mehr vergessen. Eine junge Frau, die wahrscheinlich erst vor kurzem volljährig geworden war, schirmte ihren verletzten Freund vor den Tritten der panischen Menge ab, als ein Polizist, der wahrscheinlich im Macht- oder Adrenalinrausch war, ihren Kopf an den Haaren nach oben zog, ihr ins Gesicht spuckte und ihr dann so lange mit seinen Stiefeln ins Gesicht trat, bis sie kaum mehr wiederzuerkennen war und ihre Schreie verstummten. Schumann wusste nicht, ob sie tot war, aber so wie ihr Kopf aussah, hoffte er es für sie. Gleichzeitig sah er aus dem Augenwinkel, wie mehr und mehr der Knochenzombies ihre Zungen in die Münder der hilflos eingequetschten Demonstranten schoben und so immer mehr von ihnen verwandelten. „Wir müssen hier weg.“ schrie Lisa, während sie seine Hand packte. Und Schumann, der kaum eine Wahl hatte, folgte ihr. ~o~ Bianca war nur noch ein weinendes Nervenbündel. Ihre anfängliche Fassungslosigkeit hatte sich in grenzenloses Entsetzen verwandelt. „Ich werde ein Monster, ein verdammtes Monster.“ Tränen rannen unablässig über ihr Gesicht, während Hexe ihre Freundin fest im Arm hielt. Hexe hatte selten einen Menschen so niedergeschlagen erlebt, doch Bianca hatte wirklich allen Grund dazu. „Was soll das Geheule?“ erklang Geras mitleidlose Stimme. „Solange du brav vögelst und laberst, ist doch alles gut. Mit anderen Worten: Du musst dich einfach nur wie eine anständige Frau verhalten.“ Schneller als ein Wimpernschlag war Davox bei ihm. Seine Augen glühten, sein freigelegtes Herz schlug wie ein Presslufthammer und seine Finger schlossen sich wie ein Schraubstock um Geras Schädel. „Es reicht! Es reicht endgültig, Sie abscheulicher, herzloser Wurm. Entweder Sie lernen, sich zu benehmen, oder ich drücke zu und quetsche ihre Augen aus ihrem hässlichen, missgestalteten Schädel!“ Einen Moment lang spürte Gera heftige Kopfschmerzen, dann verschwand seine Umgebung vor seinen Augen. Das Erste, was er wahrnahm, war vollkommene Schwärze, gefolgt von dem Gefühl, nicht mehr zu stehen, sondern zu liegen, was sofort Schwindel in ihm auslöste. Unter seinem Rücken fühlte er etwas Raues und Feuchtes, und zwar direkt unter seinem Rücken, was ihm wiederrum zeigte, dass er nackt war. Seine Arme wurden von der Umgebung eng an den Körper gepresst und vermittelten dieselbe Empfindung, und auch seine Füße und sein Kopf waren von der Substanz umgeben. Erst sein Geruchssinn machte ihm klar, worum es sich handelte: Erde. Feuchte, schwere Erde. Er war lebendig begraben worden. Schon jetzt stieg Panik in Gera hoch, der schon immer zu einem gewissen Grad unter Klaustrophobie gelitten hatte. Doch das war noch nicht das Schlimmste. Denn irgendwie roch es hier nicht allein nach Erde. Irgendwo unter diesem vordergründigen Geruch verbarg sich noch etwas anderes. Etwas, dass ihm nicht unbekannt war, auch wenn er es noch nie in derart intensiver Form gerochen hatte. Erst jetzt wurde sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass ein Gewicht auf ihm lastete. Ein Gewicht von etwas, dass sich feucht und schwammig anfühlte und Geras Angst dermaßen anfachte, dass der anfing zu schreien und mit seinen Fingernägeln in allem wühlte, was er greifen konnte. Sowohl in der Erde als auch in der matschigen, schweren Substanz über ihm. Natürlich ohne dadurch einem Ausweg auch nur etwas näher zu kommen. Dabei löste sich etwas aus diesem feuchten Gewicht auf seiner Brust und klebte nun an seiner Hand. Kurz danach tropfte irgendetwas auf seine Brust, und der jäh aufsteigende Gestank machte ihm bewusst, worum es sich bei dem seltsamen, wohlvertrauten Geruch handelte. Es war ein Aroma, das wohl jeder kannte, der sich der Nekrophilie verschrieben hatte: Verwesung. Sofort versorgte ihm seine Fantasie mit einem nicht abreißenden Strom an grauenhaften Erklärungen, die aber allesamt von der Realität getoppt wurden, als eine brüchige Frauenstimme zu ihm sprach: „Das hat wehgetan, Süßer!“ Sofort darauf verschwand die Dunkelheit und er konnte den ganzen Schrecken seiner Situation überblicken. Er war tatsächlich lebendig begraben worden, aber dabei ganz und gar nicht allein. Direkt auf seinem nackten Körper lag der bereits stark verweste Leib einer Frau. Ihre Haut war dünn und fleckig und ihr Bauch von Fäulnisgasen aufgebläht. Seine Finger hatten ein Stück aus ihren verfaulten, matschigen Brüsten herausgerissen und so die übelriechende Flüssigkeit befreit, die sich darunter befand. Eines ihrer Augen glühte in einem unheiligen, grünen Licht, während die andere Augenhöhle mit Maden gefüllt war, von denen einige auf sein Gesicht fielen und sich einen Weg in seinen Mund und seine Nase suchten. Schlimmer noch war aber, dass ihr von verrottendem Fleisch bedecktes Becken direkt über seinem – aus welchen Gründen auch immer – erigierten Penis schwebte und begann, sich darauf zu senken. „Ich werde dich ficken, Schätzchen!“ hauchte sie frivol und begann ihr Becken kreisen zu lassen, während sich eine dicke, schwarzgrüne Zunge aus ihrem Mund hervorschob und einen Weg in den seinen suchte. Gera tobte und kämpfte, hatte aber in dem engen Raum keine Chance, ihr zu entfliehen, während er den ekelhaften Leib der Frau überall spürte. „Warum so scheu?“ fragte die Tote ihn, als sie seinem Gesicht schon ganz nah war. Eine kleine, blasse Kakerlake und zwei Tausendfüßler krochen aus ihrem Mund. „Ich dachte, du stehst auf tote Frauen …“ Mit einem durchdringenden Schrei landete Christopher Gera wieder in der Wirklichkeit. Davox hatte inzwischen seinen Kopf losgelassen, und als Gera erkannte, dass er der untoten Frau entkommen war, brach er in die Knie und fing an, vor Erleichterung zu weinen und zu zittern. „Sie ist weg“ murmelte er. „Gott sei Dank ist sie weg. Die tote Frau ist weg!“ Seine Hände ergriffen plötzlich Davox Hosenbeine, und der knallharte, zynische Christopher Gera sah mit einem Mal wie ein geprügelter Hundewelpe aus, als er zu ihm aufblickte und flehte. „Bitte! Lass sie nicht wiederkommen. Bitte. Ich will nicht von ihr gevögelt werden. Bitte!“ Davox sah zunächst extrem verwirrt aus, begriff dann aber schnell, dass er Gera anscheinend irgendwelche verstörenden Illusionen geschickt hatte. „Versprochen. Aber nur, wenn Sie sich fortan benehmen können. Ansonsten wird sie beenden, was sie angefangen hat.“ Plötzlich erklang ein gehässiges Lachen von Bianca, in dem all der Schmerz und all die Tragik ihres gesamten Lebens zusammen mit den vielen Demütigungen durch Christopher Gera zu explodieren schien „Das ist so geil. Es gibt doch noch Gerechtigkeit. Wenn Gera von einer ganzen Hundertschaft verrotteter Schlampen vergewaltigt wird, finde ich vielleicht doch noch zum Glauben. Hallelujah!“ Sie holte kurz Luft und wandte sich an Davox. „Davox. Was muss ich dir bieten, damit du Gera für, sagen wir einmal, acht Stunden deine Zauberhände um den Kopf legst? Ich tue dafür echt alles. Ich meine: Wirklich alles.“ „Nein!“ schrie Gera verzweifelt. „Nein, bitte nicht!“ Einen Moment lang war Davox nah daran, Biancas Bitte Folge zu leisten. Und das sogar ohne irgendeine Gegenleistung. Gera ging ihm schon seit langem gehörig auf den Geist und selbst er, der streng genommen kein richtiger Mensch mehr war, erkannte seinen schlechten Charakter. Der eigentliche Grund war aber ein anderer: Davox hatte Gefallen an der Macht gefunden, die er über Gera und wahrscheinlich auch über jede andere Person hatte, die er mit seinen Händen berührte. Zwar hatte er seine Fähigkeit, den Geist eines Menschen mit Illusionen zu quälen, nur durch Zufall entdeckt, aber als er erst einmal realisiert hatte, dass er das wirklich konnte, war ein heißer Schauer wie knisternde Elektrizität durch seinen Körper und seine Knochen gefahren. Er war der Meister der Illusionen, der Herr der Albträume, kurzum: Ein verdammter Magier, dessen Macht auf ihre Art nicht geringer war als die von Hexe, und er würde … „Auf keinen Fall!“ erklang die ruhige, aber bestimmte Moderatorenstimme von Dr. Jonathan How. „Hier tut keiner mehr irgendwem etwas an. Ich dachte, meine Aktion mit dem ‚Argumentationsverstärker‘ hätte euch Manieren gelehrt, aber wahrscheinlich war das reines Wunschdenken.“ Die Stimme des Doktors riss Davox aus seinen Machtfantasien. Zumindest für den Moment. „Sie haben recht, Doktor. Wir haben Wichtigeres zu tun. Wir müssen zu dieser Lucy und sie auf unsere Seite ziehen.“ Bianca sah nach dieser Äußerung genauso enttäuscht aus, wie Gera, der sich nun endlich aus seiner knienden Haltung erhob, erleichtert wirkte. „Habt ihr hier irgendwo in der Nähe geparkt?“ fragte Davox in Richtung von Hexe, wobei plötzlich wieder diese altbekannte, lockende Stimme in ihm erkang: Du besitzt große Macht, und du könntest noch mehr haben. Und du weißt auch, wie. Ist es nicht so? Nur ein geschickter Griff und ein beherzter Ruck … Die Stimme war verlockend, aber Davox ignorierte sie. Zumindest für den Augenblick. „Nein, verdammt! Mein Auto ist noch auf dem Festivalgelände. In all der Hektik habe ich das ganz vergessen.“ antwortete Hexe bedauernd. „So ein Mist! Wahrscheinlich hat der Wagen inzwischen Knochenfelgen, ätzende Lauge im Tank und ein paar Knochenzombies als Passagiere.“ „Was ist mit Ihrem Fahrer?“ fragte Jonathan den noch immer sichtlich verstörten Gera. „Der ist inzwischen sicher über alle Berge.“ sagte er knapp. Er wirkte immer noch, als wäre er halb in dieser anderen Welt gefangen, in der eine verrottete Frau darauf wartete, ihn zu vergewaltigen. „Dann nehmen wir eben den Zug.“ sagte Davox und zeigte dabei auf sein Smartphone. „Der Bahnhof ist ganz in der Nähe.“ Mit diesem Vorschlag zeigten sich am Ende alle einverstanden, und so begab sich die kleine Gruppe auf den Weg zum nahegelegenen Bahnhof und zugleich auf eine Reise ins Ungewisse. Jonathan, dessen Gedanken sich vor allem um Lucy und seine letzte Begegnung mit ihr drehten, ging voraus und hielt dabei das wertvolle Fläschchen mit der silbrigen, mystischen Substanz „Geisterglanz“ wie einen Talisman in der Hand. Bianca, die noch immer zutiefst niedergeschlagen war und ständig leise etwas vor sich hinbrabbelte in der Hoffnung, auf diese Weise ihre Verwandlung zu verlangsam, folgte ihm. Dahinter ging mit gesenktem Kopf ein ungewöhnlich stiller und nachdenklicher Gera, dessen Ängste ihm wie ein bösartiges Geschwür im Nacken saßen, gefolgt von Martin und Arnold Wingert, die sich so schweigsam und mechanisch wie immer bewegten. Und ihren Gedanken an ihre endgültige Erlösung – in Martins Fall – oder ein endloses Leben voller Forschungen und Entdeckungen – in Arnolds Fall – nachhingen. Ganz am Ende der Gruppe gingen Hexe und Davox. Hexe hatte einige trockene Rattenschädel, die sie zum Abschied von Mara erhalten hatte, in ihrer Hosentasche verstaut und spielte gedankenverloren mit ihnen, während sie darüber nachdachte, was es bedeutete, nun ganz offiziell eine Hexe zu sein. Davox lief direkt neben ihr und kämpfte gegen die immer lauter werdenden Stimmen an, die ein neues Fleischopfer und noch viel dunklere Taten von ihm verlangten. Beide hielten sich an den Händen, aber auch wenn sie sich immer noch ziemlich verliebt ansahen, wenn sich ihre Blicke trafen, so war es mit einem Mal, als läge etwas zwischen Ihnen. Der offensichtlichste Grund hierfür konnte natürlich schlicht und ergreifend Maras unheilvolle Prophezeiung über Davox‘ zukünftigen Verrat sein, aber auch wenn es den beiden nicht bewusst war, lag es in erster Linie an etwas Anderem. Sie waren Vertreter unvereinbarer Prinzipien. Sie war eine Streiterin für das schwache und zerbrechliche Licht in dieser Welt und er ein Repräsentant einer mächtigen Dunkelheit, die schon lange vor diesem Licht existiert hatte. Davon konnten sie sich nicht freimachen. Ganz unabhängig von ihren persönlichen Motiven. Und es lag in den nebligen Tiefen der Zukunft, ob Liebe allein ausreichen konnte, solch eine Kluft zu überwinden. ~o~ Lucy war zu jung, um je in den Genuss eines Ego-Shooters oder einer Flugsimulation gekommen zu sein. Ansonsten hätten sie die Bilder, die die Kameras der Beobachtungsdrohnen und an den Köpfen ihrer Schneidfliegen ihr übermittelten, ganz sicher mit einem solchen Spiel verglichen. Denn die Ähnlichkeiten waren unbestreitbar. Sie sah auf verschiedenen Monitoren, wie ihre Kinder Dutzende von Fliegen zum Angriff auf Elviras Hauptquartier lenkten, sah, wie ihr korrosiver Speichel auf die Körper der Konzernsoldaten niederprasselte, die auf sie so hilflos und bedeutungslos wie Ameisen wirkten. Auch wenn es diesen Ameisen durchaus gelungen war, den ein oder anderen ihrer Fliegen und Reiter zu verletzen oder zu töten. Erst vor wenigen Sekunden war Kevin, ein achtjähriger Junge, der zu denen gehörte, die sie im Waisenhaus rekrutiert hatte, in den Tod gestürzt, nachdem der Kopf seiner Schneidfliege von einer Maschinengewehrsalve zerrissen worden war. Lucy spürte kein Bedauern. Lediglich etwas zusätzliche Wut, die aber in dem roten Meer aus Wut und Hass, welches ohnehin in ihrer Brust tobte, keinen großen Unterschied machte. Eine weitere Gemeinsamkeit mit Computerspielen war, dass sie dieser Wut direkt Ausdruck verleihen konnte. Zwar hatte sie keinen Controller oder Steuerknüppel in der Hand, aber ihre Stimme reichte vollkommen. „Löscht sie aus. Löscht jeden Einzelnen auf dem Gelände aus!“ schrie sie in ihr Mikrofon, während sie zärtlich den Kopf ihrer Lieblingsmade Polly streichelte. Die Berührung ihrer harten Haut gab ihr Kraft, ohne ihre Wut auch nur im Geringsten zu mindern. „Das ist nicht richtig.“ widersprach Carina laut und emotionslos. „Dort sind auch Zivilisten, die uns nichts getan haben.“ Die weißen Adern unter Lucys Haut wölbten sich vor Zorn. Erneut begann die Beleuchtung des Raumes zu flackern, und sogar die Monitore gingen für einen winzigen Moment aus, bevor sich das Bild wieder stabilisierte. „Ich scheiße auf deinen Rat. Ich scheiße auf diese Menschen. Ich scheiße auf ALLE Menschen! Ich will Blut sehen. Kleine rote Tropfen, die lustig über den Boden kullern!“ rief sie. Doktor Jameson und sogar dessen ständige Begleiter, die Schneidmaden „Tod“ und „Strafe“, zuckten beim Klang ihrer Stimme zusammen. Nur Polly ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Sie sah ihre Herrin lediglich mit ihren schwarzen Augen an wie ein Kind seine Mutter: Mit bedingungslosem Vertrauen. Doch so sehr sie Polly auch liebte: Viel wichtiger für Lucy war, dass ihre Soldaten gehorchten und mitleidlos jeden Einzelnen von Elvira Djarneks Mitarbeitern mit weißlichem, todbringenden Schleim beschossen, ganz egal, ob er oder sie eine Uniform, einen Anzug, einen Blaumann oder einen Laborkittel trug. Das Kaninchen wollte sie alle hoppeln sehen. Hoppeln und sterben. Jeden von ihnen. Gleichzeitig hatte sie einen Teil ihrer Streitmacht dazu angewiesen, den eigentlichen Komplex zu beschießen. Ganz besonders die Produktionsanlagen dieses Getränks namens „MannaRed“. Dabei hatte Lucy keine Ahnung, dass das Getränk Menschen abhängig machte oder dass es sogar aus ihrer Lebenskraft hergestellt wurde. Und es wäre ihr sicher auch völlig egal gewesen, wenn sie es gewusst hätte. Aber sie hatte so eine Ahnung, dass die Anlage Elvira eine Menge bedeutete, und allein deswegen wollte – nein MUSSTE – sie sie zerstören. Inzwischen hatten ihre Kaninchen es bereits fast geschafft, das Stahltor des Gebäudes zu durchbrechen, und würden in Kürze damit beginnen können, alles und jeden zu vernichten, der sich darin befand. Dann aber entdeckte sie urplötzlich eine neue Figur auf dem Schlachtfeld, die mit einer großen Waffe und einem unverschämten Selbstbewusstsein auf dem Gesicht aus dem Bürokomplex der Anlage hervortrat: Elvira Djarnek. Nun hatte Lucy ein neues Ziel. „Befehl an alle Einheiten.“ sagte Lucy in zorniger Ekstase „Vernichtet Elvira Djarnek. Ihr Kopf soll rollen. ri… ra… rollen!“ Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Kreaturen